1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process according to the generic clause of claim 1. It also relates to a burner for carrying out this process.
2. Discussion of Background
In power station boilers which are operated with premixing, very low air ratios must always be used. This leads generally and inevitably to a risk of corrosion, which is not to be underestimated, as a result of the atmosphere formed with this type of combustion. Deposits can be potentially formed on the cold boiler walls, which initiate the risk of soot emission or asphalt emission. Following the burnout stage in each case, excessive temperatures result which cause a relatively high thermal NOx emission.